gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Howl at the Night
Use this area for solos, saved posts, and discussions about Howl at the Night; so that everyone can participate and keep informed. ''' '''To post, simply Leave a message. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or by using the signature button! ''' ----------- '''POSTS MAY BE GRAPHIC IN NATURE. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. ----------- 9/16 Next post: His reaction made her giggle harder, she could see he might have thought maybe he had jumped into something a little less than what he first thought. Oh, but it was sweet.. and sexy at the same time. He didn't yet know her well enough to know she was just joking. But she knew, in time he would.. though she hoped she might always be able to catch him a little unawares.. every so often. Because the fun they could share in that would be priceless, and so sweet.. even if it was a little at his expense. She'd more than make up for it. She returned his kiss, fully.. and smiled up at him as he spoke and looked at her with that cock-eyed look. But then she nearly doubled over in laughter again, against him, when he mentioned her jumping up and down every so often. She finally looked up at him, with a few tears of laughter slipping down from her eyes, over her cheeks. "You liked that huh? And that's the deal.. if I get obsessed with you, I have to jump up and down for you every so often? Humm.. I'll... think about that." She grinned, before the conversation dropped for the time being. Even though they had stopped in that alley.. she didn't seem like she would have minded in the least if he had taken her right there. After all.. he had taken her against some rocks, her.. and their first time, with god knows who watching them rut like animals... while he was in a more animal form, his werewolf form. She didn't seem like she would mind much of anything he might do.. or what his instincts might demand of him. But there was a lot she had to learn about him, and his kind.. and those instincts. And it probably wouldn't have been a good idea to go at it, in a nearly public spot, where someone might see them.. and if he got out of control, and his visage changed.. well, even she knew that wouldn't work out in anyone's favor. Why wouldn't she help? He needed it. And she was suppose to be his girlfriend.. his. So it was her day off from the Bakery? So what? She enjoyed helping him.. she enjoyed showing she was more than just a pretty face, or a body that drove his instincts to uncontrollable actions. She wasn't expecting any job offers. And she definitely wasn't expecting any permanence with Emidio.. she didn't know enough about him, his past, his life.. and how strongly he might have felt about her, or their relationship. So far, it had been based on attraction.. which most relationships begin with. And yes, it was turning into more as they worked together.. and seemed to clean up the mess that had been made when those old women had come in and witnessed them being affectionate with each other. But.. he was the first guy she had been involved with; in a town like this, when you were pierced like she was.. guys were interested in trying out the bad girl, but they wouldn't bring you home. She knew that stigma, and she stayed the hell away from it. Probably why she would end up with a man older than her. Because at least she really wasn't worried about her looks being the only reason she wasn't brought home to dear old Mom; she was too young, he was too old, she lacked education, he was more worldly.. or just Mom was dead.. see, there were a lot more reasons, than just.. not looking the way a cookie cutter would have her look. All acceptable reasons for someone to worry about presenting her to others. She understood it, and accepted it.. probably had the moment he asked her out. Or even more so when he took her up to his apartment. A lasting relationship.. well she wasn't expecting that much out of what was going on between her and Emidio. He had some pretty nice ideas.. her being his mate, mating for life.. children. But she wasn't going to expect it. Better than being disappointed when he got sick of her young ass, and kicked her down the flight of stairs from his apartment. She returned his kiss softly, and she received his chiding graciously. She almost felt like a child when he had spoken in such a way.. but that was just the norm she figured, people that were older than her would always chide her. And he was being sweet about it. "Okay.. well I'm just glad it all worked out in the end. That's all." She bit her lip softly, "I should probably get my stuff and head home. And I'm sure you could use some rest." she said, patting his chest in a concerned way. "It was a long day.. thank you.. for showing me such a good time, Emidio. I really had fun." She began to walk up the stairs from inside of the shop, that led up to his apartment, since there were two obvious entrances, and he had already closed up shop.. her stuff was still upstairs, like her purse, her blouse and even another belt that went around her waist. She'd need to gather those, and leave out the other entrance, the same one she had entered when she first arrived. "You know, I was thinking that a good place for you to connect with the people here.. is the local church. If the Pastor knows you, he'd recommend you.. and I'm SURE the church would love to get a hold of some of the stuff you have for sale. You might consider that some time.. that is.. if you believe in God, or can stand people that do." She looked back to him, as she got up to his place. "And there are old people there that aren't like... those two this morning. If you're respectful, they'll love you. And their word about a person is as good as gold." 9/18 Next post She sighed heavily, he'd hold her to her word. Her word was all she had.. she couldn't go back on her word, make it worthless. And not to Emidio.. of all people. Whether she loved him or not, he was the man that had been inside her, taken her virginity (albeit in another form), had given her so much pleasure.. and had made her feel warm, and safe.. indeed, protected. And valuable. She owed him her word, if she owed anyone on earth.. it was him. There was heat in her eyes when he said he couldn't help but want to make a mother and wife out of her, she couldn't help it. It was instinct. It was desire. She looked down, and watched his hand take hers. "I don't mean to hold you to that standard." This was more adult than she felt as if she had ever been in her life.. sitting next to the man that had just got done having sex with her, discussing their relationship.. it was almost too much to her. Almost too adult. But.. she knew it had to happen, she had to be an adult. She had to handle this like an adult. Even if she felt like a child, speaking to a full adult male about his love for her.. about, apparently, spending their lives together.. as a couple. "Is... is that what we've been doing.. making love, not fucking?" she looked at him curiously. "Is that what you've been doing.. making love to me?" She sounded so young then, so inexperienced. She looked away from his intense gaze when he asked her what he had to do to prove his love to her, and bit her lip to suppress a moan when he touched at her inner thigh. She let out a heavy breath when he asked her that final question, what he could do to win her love. She shook her head softly, and for several.. perhaps long moments to him, she said nothing. When she did, she pulled her head up to look into his eyes. "Nothing Emidio.. you've proven your love.. more than proved it. And you shouldn't have to do anything to win my love." It sounded as if their was a but to follow, she leaned close enough to him to press her lips softly against his for a brief moment. "I'll stay with you.. here. Where... ever you go." she said, softly, as if she was deciding on how she felt.. picking through the sea of emotions and picking out the ones that meant the most. "I'll.. be the mother of your children, and by the werewolf laws.. your wife. I want to be." She came oh, so close.. but she had yet to say that she loved him. She seemed to have yet to decide whether she did. Though she was willing to give what she would want to give, freely, if she was in love. But such a young mind, a young heart.. truly inconstant, unless she said the words.. showed the words.. he may never know if she truly loved him. Emidio to Kayla 9/25 The moon rises high above the ash-trees Calling my name, sweet, and full. Emidio de Villa Come, run, dance, hunt, feed Under the face of the full moon (A Labratio and RavenMun production) (September 26, 09 at 04:27:13EDT) Emidio chuckled at her comments about how little she needed; him, and a change of clothes. Such small things for such a wonderful woman. "I think I can make that happen." He grinned, and kissed her, letting her lighten the mood. It was easy to fall into such deadly seriousness about her; there was a possessive streak in him a mile wide. He let his smile deepen at her compliments, and chuckled a bit at the way that she called him attractive, smart, and brilliant. "Flattery will get you everywhere, my beauty." He kissed her, again, obviously reveling in the attention, in the small bits of affection. There was a chuckle as she made her comments about getting on their way, and waiting until they were married, chasing after her as she started to run, and catching up to her, all but pouncing, but, making sure that they kept going, whispering into her ear as he did, his arms going around her from behind. "What... no joining the Mile High Club on the way?" Of course... they could always just do it on the way back, if that was an option. The idea of being alone with her in an airplane restroom... was just kinky enough to work for him, although it did seem a little on the... unsanitary side. In the end, Emidio was a very clean creature, as most animals were. Oh, there was something about the way that her breasts were holding up that dress... he'd been watching it the entire time, no doubt about it, and, as he began to change under George's direction, his eyes, both human and animal, would go back to her dress... and watch the way that her body looked in her dress, as if he found some comfort in it. That... combined with the smell of her arousal at seeing his transformation... would have had him up and pouncing her before the spell was complete, if there wasn't a holding part of it involved; more than once, his muscles strained, as if he were trying to break free... and pounce Kayla mercilessly. After all was said and done, Emidio would accept the blanket gratefully, letting her warm him, dry him, as he felt so damn... cold, yet hot at the same time. Always this way on the full moon; always this way when it wasn't in his control. With all of the power that he got from being a werewolf, it was moments like this, after a forced transformation, that made him almost regret it. Not this time, though. No... this time, he was being kissed, quite passionately, by the woman that he loved... that he needed, on a very instinctual level, having seen that love in her eyes, so deep... he couldn't help but return that kiss tenfold, his hands sliding all over her curves for a moment. George would nod, slowly, as she spoke about wanting it to be equal; to be bonded to her ring as well, and Emidio opened his mouth, as if to speak, only to close it again; it was obvious, that she had a point. They were partners, afterall. He nodded to George, instead, reluctantly. 'It ain't pretty, ma'am.' George spoke, slowly. 'I'd have to bond it to your soul, y'see. Emidio's already got a bit of his in his own, so's it won't leave his finger once it's put on. Could do the same for you... but, it's painful for his kind, miss, and he has a form to transform into that can handle it... and he's awful hard to kill. It'd be takin' a mighty big risk, but, it could be done. Done it before, in fact, with another couple in the area. Always easier once you've done it a few times.' he looked over to Emidio, then, and raised an eyebrow, 'Trust me with your lady, friend?' Emidio nodded, once, curtly. "If you two are going to do this, do it soon. We have a plane to catch." He seemed a bit on the short side. He looked over to Kayla, and smiled, a bit reassuringly. "As much as I'm honored that you want to do this... I'm not thrilled that it'll be painful as it will be, Kayla. You haven't known pain like that... It's... unique. But, it is up to you. I would be... honored, to have you as a partner, even on that level, Kayla." She had seemed set, but, she needed to know, more than anything, what she was getting into, here. What George was going to be doing to her was going to be more painful than anything else she'd do during her life; worse than even giving birth. Faerie Posts So far here is the role play with the Fae. http://pandora.gothamandbeyond.com/Storylines/howlatthenight_Drake&Ivy.html Please note that ALL content on this talk page is copyrighted, especially links.